Always (Destiel and Sabriel)
by psychoanalyzed-graham
Summary: Dean Winchester has it all, the popularity, the friends and is half way to getting the girl of his dreams. What happens when a new family with their dancer son move into the neighbor hood? ( Destiel )


Always: Chapter one.

Dean wakes up at seven every morning, not by choice and today is no exception. He drags him self out of bed to get Sammy up for his first day of high school. Dean can't understand why he would want to skip a grade and go to high school earlier. It's Deans first day of junior classes and he would do anything to go back to middle school. "Sammy, it's time for school!"

"Really? Oh god did you wake me up late?" he replies while running a hand through his long hair.

"No I didn't. Go jump in the shower so I can get in, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam runs into the shower and is out with in ten minutes. Dean walks into the bathroom thinking about the hell that this year will surely be. As the hot water is running down his toned body, he thinks about Lisa in his class. This will be the year he asks her out. He tries to work out if she will say yes because she is the prettiest girl in his year. With her long brown hair and big brown eyes, she defiantly wins that title. When Dean gets out, he throws on his favourite AC/DC top and a pair of dark wash jeans. "Dean! C'mon, we are going to be late!" Sammy shouts.

"I'm coming." Dean replies as he rolls his eyes. As he walks down stairs, his Dad speaks up.

"You want a lift to school?"

"No thanks. Can I drive though?" Dean asks whilst doing his best puppy dog eyes.

"Go on then." John says with a smile. "Mary! They're going now!"

"Oh!" Mary shouts whilst running out of the kitchen with two bacon sandwiches and a camera in her hands. "Can I take a photo of you two?" Dean groans at the request but gives in any way. The picture is taken and the Mary gives them the sandwiches and ten dollars each for lunch.

"Have fun!" John says as Dean and Sam get into the car. The school is about a ten minute walk from their house but about a five minute car journey. Luckily for them, they live in the nice neighbourhood. There is a posh neighbourhood full of stuck up families about two minutes away from their house. The houses are amazing but Dean is grateful he doesn't live there. When they reach the school, Sam is already buzzing with excitement. One of his friends moved up a grade with him so at least he knows someone. As soon as Dean locks his car a ball of red hair collides with him, it's Charlie. Charlie has been Dean's best friend since the age of thirteen in middle school and has stuck with him ever since. He really likes Charlie because she has an awesome taste in music and films like star trek.

"Hey Charl!" He says with a laugh and hugs her back.

"I've been calling you all weekend. Why didn't you answer?" she snaps.

"I was down the beach for the weekend with my family." Dean replies.

"Oh, okay then." Charlie response and beams once again. Dean ruffles her hair and walks over to meet his other friends like Victor, Jo, Ash and Kevin.

"Dean! How you been Big bro?" Jo chirps and punches Dean in the shoulder.

"Hey guys." Dean says with a smile. He loves being around his friends and luckily they're all in most of his classes. They sit around and talk for a while until it's time for homeroom. The walk into Miss Pam Barnes' English room and take their usual seats in the back. The good thing about the first day is we have two hours of homeroom.

"Right class, we have a new student to this class, she obviously will have other classes with you. Here she is." Miss Barnes announced. Dean wondered what this mystery girl looked like. The girl walked through the doors, she has bright red hair with huge green eyes that made her look like a startled dear. She is wearing a white dress which makes her hair look even brighter .She looks around the class like she has never seen so many people at once. "Would you like to introduce you're self?"

"Oh yes, sorry." She mumbles. "My names Anna Milton, I'm from New York but we moved to Kanas to be closer to family. I have four brothers and no sisters. That's all really."

"Any questions for Anna?" Miss Barnes asks. Balthazar raises his hands along with a few other girls and boys. "Balthazar, go ahead." Miss Barnes says.

"Hey Anna, brought Cassie with you?" He smirks. Anna laughs and replies with a yes.

"Another girl?" Kevin mocks.

"No, just an old friend." He looks at Kevin and laughs. "Anna and I have known each other for a long time." He replies. Miss Barnes asks a boy called Garth to ask his question.

"How old are your brothers?"

"Well, Cassie is in the grade below. His name isn't Cassie by the way. Gabe is a freshman and Luc the year above. One is out of school and works in as a Chef at the 'Road House'." I glance at Jo and she raises her hand slowly.

"Is his name Michael?" Jo asks.

"Yeah, you must be Jo, Ellen told me her daughter is in my grade." Anna replies with a smile. Jo smiles back. Kevin also raises his hand.

"Why do you call you're brothers Cassie and Luc if they're girls' names?"

"Because we all have angel names." She announces while looking around. "Cassie's name is Castiel and Luc's name is Lucifer but he likes being called Luc or Luke. My real names Anael." She looks around at the shocked face of her class mates.

"Would you like to take a seat now?" Miss Barnes asks. Anna nods and looks around for a spear seat. Jo pulls a chair up next to her and waves Anna over.

"Cool name." Kevin mentions. The conversation flows easy after that.

Sam takes a seat in homeroom next to his friend Jessica who also skipped a grade. Sam is anxious to meet other pupils in his class. Mr Omundson is their home room teacher. "Right, I'm Mr Omundson but please call me Cain." He says. "I will be your homeroom teacher for the next few years so get to know me and each other!" He stood up and asked everyone to stand. "Okay, girl in the front, what's your name?"

"Becky Rosen." The girl quickly mumbles.

"Tell us about yourself."

"Well…I like fanfiction." She announces. "Especially the ship 'Science Bros' fanfiction."

"Okay… nice to meet you Becky." About of half of the class introduce themselves and none of them really look like good friend material apart from from Becky and Chuck. A boy with sandy blonde hair and golden eyes starts to introduce himself, this catches Sam's attention.

"I'm Gabriel and I'm new to Kanas. I have three brothers and one sister and like sweets." He said with a huge smile. The boy caught Sam's eye and winked, he couldn't help but blush. Sam mentally face palms himself for blushing. People winked at him before and he never blushed, why is this different? It was now his turn to introduce himself.

"I'm Sam Winchester and I skipped a grade. My brother is Dean Winchester." A lot of gasps came from around the class after he mentioned this. Dean is the most popular boy in the school. The bell rang signalling the end of class and Sam got up and started to make his way to the door.

"So…How you doing Sam?" a voice calls out. Sam turns around and finds out its Gabriel.

"Oh, I'm fine thanks, yourself?" Sam manages to get out.

"Good. Anyway, I was wondering if you and you're girlfriend wanna come to watch the senior soccer match tomorrow with me and my brothers and sister? Like I know we only just met but whatever." Gabriel mumbled the last part rather than spoke.

"Um sure, if that's okay with your family but Jess is not my girlfriend." Sam says with a laugh, yeah he thinks Jess is hot but sadly she not his girlfriend.

"Okay!" Gabe shouts with a huge smile plastered on his face, "Wanna sit with me at lunch? You can bring Jess."

"Yeah, thanks." Sam says with a sheepish smile. Him and Gabe exchange good-byes and part ways to get to their next lessons. Sam can't help but smile when he asks Jessica about the plans for today and tomorrow and she happily agrees. Sam thinks how strange it is to be approached by someone wanting to be his friend. He never had many friends in middle school. By the time lunch rolls around, Sam is panicking. He doesn't know if Gabriel was being general or pranking him by standing him up. When he walks in to the main food hall, his nerves are settled. Gabriel is sitting on a table with a few other students and is waving him over. He and Jess make their way over and Sam ends up sitting in-between Gabe and Jess.

"So guys, this is Sam and his friend Jessica." Gabe introduces them to three out of four of his brothers, his sister, Balthazar and Samandriel.

"I know my name if weird so just call me Alfie." Samandriel insists.

"Our family and friends can be a bit of a handful at times" a boy he now knows is Castiel informs. He has insanely blue eyes.

"I feel a bit left out that I don't have a cool name." Jessica says with a laugh. Every one laughs at this comment. Sam felt a ruffle on his hair and heard Deans voice.

"Hey Sammy, who's you're friends?" Dean asks with his friends behind him.

"This is Gabe, Alfie, Luc, you know Balthazar and Anna, and this is Cassie." Sam says proudly. Dean looks around the group quickly but his eyes are drawn to Cassie's big, blue eyes. Dean shakes quickly turns his attention to Sam as a blush creeps up his face.

"Cool, meet me in the parking lot if you want a lift home."

"Okay, See ya." Sam replies. At the end of lunch him and Gabriel exchange numbers and take off for their next lessons.

Dean sat at lunch still thinking about huge blue eyes that belonged to Castiel. They are driving him crazy! He snaps back into reality when Jo asks me a question. "So, fancy coming to the senior soccer game?"

"I think I'm going to pass." I reply lazily.

"Oh c'mon! Stop being a dick!" Exclaims Ash.

"It will be fun! Lisa will be there." Victor says with a smirk.

"Maybe" I reply "I might come." I'm not really that interested in the idea but Lisa might be there. The bell rang and Dean got up and collected his things. "I'll see you later then, I have Science next." I roll my eyes as the words come out of my mouth. As I'm walking back I can't help but think about the gorgeous, blue eyes. 'I just called a boys eyes gorgeous, what the actual fuck?' Dean thought. Just as the thought washed from his head, a boy slammed into him.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" The boy says as he picks up the books scattered around him.

"It's cool, what's your name?" Dean say without looking at his face.

"Um, I'm Castiel…" the boy mumbles. "We met briefly earlier…"

"Oh yeah! You're Sam's friend." Dean replies. "Castiel huh? _Castiel_." I repeat it to test it out on my tongue.

"Yep" He replies blankly. "I better get going." He replies startled by how late he is.

"See you around Cas." Dean gives him a wave and heads off in the opposite direction. Castiel can't get over the fact Dean called him Cas and Dean can't get over how blue Castiel's eyes are.

When Dean and Sam get home, a lot of questions are asked.

"How was school?" John asks with a smile.

"Amazing, I made a ton of new friends!" Sam exclaims with happiness.

"What about you, Dean?" Mary questions.

"Good, Charlie and Jo kept talking about the new kids who are Sam's friends and I bumped into Castiel and he seems cool." He replies.

"Oh yeah, May I stay out until ten tomorrow?" Sam asks.

"What for?" John requested.

"Gabe invited me to the senior soccer match with him and his brothers and sister."

"Sure then." responds Mary.

"Wanna come, Dean? I'm sure it will be fine with them." Sammy asks.

"Maybe, I've been asked to go with my friends but I will come and find you." Dean returns with a smile. Any excuse to see Castiel again. 'Wait, what the fuck?' Dean thinks, 'Stop thinking about him and more about asking Lisa out!' Tomorrows going to be a long day.

( Note: This is my first fic, please be kind:) )


End file.
